


Good Grooming

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Jack just wants a few minutes peace in the bathroom.





	Good Grooming

"Jack!" The thumps on the door threatened to break the flimsy lock. Jack sighed. He would have to get a more substantial bolt, and some earplugs, if he was to get any peace in what should have been his sanitary sanctuary.

"Yes, Anne?"

"Hurry up! I need a shower!" Anne's voice was only somewhat muffled by the wood.

"Yes, just a minute." Jack sighed.

"What are you doing in there anyway?"

Jack, razor held inches from his cheek, sighed. "What do you think?" he yelled back.

"I don't know! Probably wanking!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm shaving! And it's a delicate matter not to disturb my exquisitely sculpted facial hair, so a moment's peace if you please!"

There was a moment of silence before Anne moved away from the door, stamping along the corridor. Jack regarded himself in the mirror.

"I finished wanking five minutes ago," he told his reflection and continued his careful grooming.


End file.
